Harry Potter's 6th Year
by ckelley
Summary: Harry's sad and lonely after Sirius died, until a new girl arrives. I new girl, that Harry just happens to know from when he was younger. How will the new comer affect the group? Read and find out. Just so you know I hate making titles... I suck at titles


**Harry Potter and the Sixth Year Surprise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but Kyree and her mother. I also don't like to put this at every knew entry so this goes through the whole story nothing will change there's no way I'll be able to claim Harry Potter and his friends and truthfully I don't want to. Anyways Kyree and her mother are the only things that I can call mine. So I hope you enjoy my story.

**Chapter One: Mail**

Ginny and Hermione quietly snuck into Ron's room at the top of the house. They intended on waking Ron up by throwing ice cold water at him. When they reached the bed, he was muttering something quiet in his sleep something about the love of his life. They decided it was the perfect time both lifting buckets they threw it on him and ran from the room. They had been trying to think of ways to get Ron back for the little joke he had played on them a couple of mornings ago. They could hear Ron yelling from upstairs all the way to the landing they were now sitting on apparently it worked.

"Ginny, I miss Harry. We should go and try to invite him again." Hermione, Ginny and Ron had been trying to invite Harry to come stay all summer but he wouldn't come sometimes he just ignored there letters it's self.

"He's not going to come, you two." Ron said from behind, now dry and in clean clothes. Hermione secretly said to her self that he also looked hansom.

"Well it is worth a try isn't it Ron, besides Harry has to go to Diagon Alley sometime soon. If he doesn't come with us, who is he going to go with?" Hermione stated. They'd all been touching along the subject of Harry because they missed him so much.

"Himself, Hermione he's not a baby!" Ron half yelled, he'd been worse of them all. Harry after all was his best friend and he wouldn't come and stay with them. Ron though new the truth of why Harry wouldn't come but he still couldn't help but feel bad and blame himself.

"Ron we never said he was a baby, look our Hogwarts letter came this morning, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. He can come with us." Ginny said hopefully.

"Come on Ginny lets go and write to Harry." Hermione stood up from sitting on the landing walked back up to Ron's room, grabbed pig and went back to her and Ginny's room.

Harry walked back into his room and shut the door to see two different owls there, waiting for him. One a barn owl he recognized from Hogwarts and the other was Ron's owl, Pig. Harry took the Hogwarts letter off the owl and laid it on the desk. Then taking Pigs, he laid it with the rest of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's unanswered letters. He shooed the invading owls away and sat on the bed, staring at the mail. He'd been debated on whether to go back to Hogwarts or not.

Reaching up and grabbing the Hogwarts letter he opened it. Inside was a list of books and his results for O.W.L.S. Looking at his scores he was astonished, he'd received Outstanding in almost everything but Divination and Herbology where he'd received Exceeds Expectations and History of Magic here he'd received Poor considering he'd collapsed half-way through it and never finished it.

"How in the hell did I manage an Outstanding in Potions." He said aloud to himself and stared at the paper in disbelief. Then laid it down and picked up what looked like another letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please, please change your mind for at least the last two weeks of the break. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, please come with us. Actually I think Mrs. Weasley's going to make you come with us but please just come in peace. We all miss you very much… including Ginny, Harry. _

_Love Hermione._

Harry couldn't help but stare as if in a trance at the part where Ginny was mentioned. What did she mean by "including Ginny" Harry decided that there was no way to avoid them. They'd find a way to get him away, even if it meant kidnapping him from his aunt and uncle.

Getting up, Harry walked down stairs, for the first time while people are home in about a week, to find Uncle Vernon at the Kitchen table. "Umm… Uncle Vernon may I umm… some friends want me to come and stay the rest of the summer with them. Can I?" Uncle Vernon looked up surprised as if he'd forgotten about Harry.

"Boy, where have you been! You haven't done a single chore," Snapped Vernon.

"I've been in my room all summer." Harry replied sulkily. "Can I go or not?"

"If it'll get you out of my hair, now get out of my presence you filthy retched boy." Harry stalked out of the room and up the stairs, back to his hide out, his current sanctuary. He couldn't believe he was giving in so easily to Hermione after all this time he was just giving in with out a fight.

When he arrived back into his room he saw that there was another owl. Grumbling to himself, he retrieved the letter. He was surprised to see the thin slanted and uniquely curved handwriting of Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry, _

_Molly has informed me that you have yet again denied their request for you to come and stay. I'm sure there is a liable reason for this. However, I am coming tomorrow to get you at 12:30. Were we will then proceed to Diagon Alley, you will meet up with the Weasley's and go back to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Please have all of your stuff ready. _

_Yours truly, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Groaning Harry lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of everything that had happened in the last couple of months. Not really wanting to think he got up and packed his things for the following day.

**Chapter Two: Dumbledore**

Awaking early Harry went down to the Kitchen, thinking no one was up, to make breakfast. He hadn't been expecting his Aunt to be in the Kitchen. "Harry I don't know why you hid all summer but it was a very irresponsible thing to do. None of your chores have been done."

"Blimey Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry, well got to go." Harry grabbed his toast he put in the toaster and hurried back to his room.

Harry had a quite a few hours left so he sat down and finished what little was left, ending early with about two hours left. He locked up his trunk and sat on his bed staring off in space, thinking of the one thing he didn't want to, Sirius.

Dumbledore arrived at the Dursley's at exactly 12:30. Harry had been hoping Dumbledore would forget them, but not a chance. Upon arriving Dumbledore vanished Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage to the Burrow, He asked Harry if he was ready, and then Harry using side apparition with Dumbledore, they  
appeared in the Leaky Caldron.

Tom the innkeeper greeted them happily and Dumbledore instead of leading him to the entrance of Diagon Alley led him to a private room.

"Harry, please sit down. The Weasley's will arrive within the hour but for now, I want a word with you. Harry, I am very aware that the Weasley's asked you to come and stay with them at the Burrow within two weeks of summer. However you did not go. They then proceeded to ask you through out the summer, now here we are with two weeks left and you're not going willingly."

Harry sat there and stared Dumbledore in the eye they had a small hint of sadness in them. "Harry, I am not fully aware of why you have declined the Weasley's?"

"Sir…" Harry interrupted but stopped not knowing what to say. "Sir… I did not feel like joining them, and I still do not want to."

"Harry if you'd kindly explain why you do not want to go?"

"It's because… well" Harry looked down still not knowing how to say this or what to say.

"Is this because of Sirius?" Dumbledore asked staring at Harry with great pity making Harry squirm and hate everything even more.

"It's… It's because everyone I love and I get close to either get hurt and or killed." Harry quietly admitted.

"Harry, let them make that choice they know the risks. They know all the risks and they are willing to take that risk."

"But Dumbledore I do not want them to take that risk!" Harry almost yelled. "I'm sick of being the reason everyone is killed!" Harry just sank in the chair and let a few tears fall down his face. He never heard the knock on the door or the sound of lots of footsteps.

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Ginny running forward and hugging him. He was astonished but none the less, he hugged back. When she saw his face though she was the one astonished, quickly before anyone noticed she wiped his tears.

"Oh Harry dear, I've been so worried about you." Molly cried as she came forward and engulfed him in a hug. Then came Hermione and she too engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Well Molly dear, I'm through with Harry, until Hogwarts then I must speak to you again. Go get your supplies and Harry remember what I said." Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes and Harry could still see the sadness.

"Come, come we have lots to do in such a short amount of time. Your trunk and Hedwig arrived at our house just as we getting ready to leave so no need to worry about that." Molly said as she shooed them all out of the room to get their supplies.

**Chapter Three: Visit in America**

"Kyree please, please come out of there!" Kathryn Neill, Kyree Neill's mother called through the locked door to Kyree's bedroom.

"No way am I coming out!" Kyree said angrily as she lay on her bed writing in her diary.

"Kyree Lynnae, open this door!" Kathryn yelled again.

"No, not until you tell me I don't have to go."

"You don't want to go to my school?" A voice coming from the corner said scaring Kyree and getting her mind off the lock so her mother could enter.

"Dumbledore, thank goodness you are here." Kathryn said as she entered her distraught daughter's room.

"I do not want to go due to the fact that my friends are here at this school and He is there at your school as a teacher none the less."

"My dear Kyree, you need to come to Hogwarts, I must have you under my surveillance. You must be protected. Please do this the easy way." Kyree stared at Dumbledore and realized he was right the world was really dangerous especially with Voldemort back. What was she to do defy the greatest wizard from protecting her from the worse wizard ever?

"Alright I'll go…"

"That's good. We'll sort you with the first years. Kathryn we have a place in Hogsmeade if you'd like it. So you don't have to be all the way in America. You can open your diner there." Dumbledore told Kathryn who seemed excited when she heard she could move back.

"Oh Dumbledore thank you so much." She wanted to hug him.

"Dumbledore, do you think if my mother is in Hogmeade can I go visit her when I want?"

"I'd have to think about that one Kyree."

"Dumbledore, what about, what about her father, he won't treat her fairly."

"My dear Kathryn he will not treat her any different then his other students. I will make sure of that. Now my dears I have to be off. Minerva will be by later to show you to your new home. Take care." Dumbledore vanished with a smile.

When Dumbledore vanished, Kyree turned to her mom. "Mom, I love you and I trust Dumbledore but I'm worried. I am scared of him mom, actually I'm terrified."

Kathryn just hugged Kyree. "Look baby, you'll be fine. I'll be in Hogsmeade and you mustn't forget Kyree, Harry is at Hogwarts." With that, Kyree stared at her mom then out the window. Yes, Harry Potter was at Hogwarts.


End file.
